This invention relates to anchors and more particularly to anchors of the type which are embedded into a bore in a supporting surface and secured in the bore using adhesive.
When using solid base materials like concrete in a supporting structure it is common to anchor fittings, brackets and the like to the base material using various types of adhesives. The process generally involves boring a hole into the base material and then cleaning the hole such that a threaded rod can be anchored therein. The hole is filled with a two part epoxy mix including epoxy and a suitable hardener which have been mixed together in liquid form. The rod is inserted into the hole and is subsequently anchored in place when the epoxy has cured.
The threaded rods which are used for anchoring generally do not include any type of required depth marker. Identifying marks such as those used to indicate the type and material of the rod is made from are sometimes placed on one or both ends of the rod. When using this type of rod which is threaded along its entire length, it is possible for an unscrupulous contractor to cut the rods at any point in their length in order to double the quantity of material and save in drilling costs ate the expense of retaining strength. The lack of any means for indicating the correct depth to embed the rods also permits the rods to be accidentally embedded to an incorrect depth, thus producing a weakened joint or a lack of threaded length above the surface for anchoring purposes. Furthermore, the identifying marks on the ends of the rod are frequently obliterated by the process of driving the rod into the epoxy filled hole.
Other problems associated with the use of threaded rods anchored in epoxy are related to the use of the epoxy. In the case of a two part epoxy compound, ambient temperature has an important effect on the setting and curing times. This is aggravated in colder climates and in many cases precludes the use of such anchors as the ambient temperature does not allow the epoxy to set and cure properly. Even in moderate climates, set times can be relatively long and cause delays in construction in the absence of sufficient heat in proximity to the epoxy compound.
According to one aspect of the present invention there is provided an anchoring member for anchoring an object to a supporting surface having a bore for receiving the anchoring member therein, the anchoring member comprising:
an elongate cylindrical body having a penetrating end and an exposed end opposite the penetrating end;
the exposed end being configured differently than the penetrating end for distinguishing which end is to be embedded into the bore;
the body having an outer surface which is at least partially threaded adjacent the exposed end; and
an adhesive compound arranged to be coated about the penetrating end of the body for securing the body within the bore.
When using conventional threaded rod as an anchor member, cutting the rod in half permits both halves to be used without an means for an inspector to determine if an installed anchor member meets the intended strength requirements. The arrangement of the present invention in which one end of the anchoring member is configured differently from the other ensures that one end of the rod can be distinguished from the other, thus. providing no incentive for persons to cut the anchoring members in half as only the half having the distinguishing characteristics of the differently configured end would be able to pass inspection once installed.
The exposed end of the body preferably includes a raised central portion extending outward in a longitudinal direction of the body in relation to a surrounding peripheral surface including indicia thereon. The raised central portion may include a flat end face which is perpendicular to the longitudinal direction of the body. The raised central portion is thus arranged to receive the blows from a hammer used to drive the anchoring member into the bore such that the threads remain intact after installation and any surrounding indicia remain readable after installation.
The penetrating end may be arranged so as to be tapered towards a leading edge extending diametrically across the penetrating end of the body and projecting outward in the longitudinal direction of the body for assisting the body in being penetrated into the bore. In a further variation the penetrating end may be tapered towards a pointed end projecting outward in the longitudinal direction of the body. Alternatively, the penetrating end may comprise a domed end face having a central portion which is raised outward-in a longitudinal direction of the body.
Preferably, only a portion of the outer surface adjacent the exposed end is threaded with a remaining portion of the outer surface being configured for gripping within the bore.
For indicating a recommended depth of penetration of the body into the bore, there may be provided an annular recess formed about the outer surface of the body spaced between the respective ends of the body. Alternatively, there may be provided a ring of marking material secured about the body spaced between the respective ends of the body, the annular recess corresponding to a recommended depth of penetration of the body into the bore.
A heat generating chamber may be arranged to extend longitudinally through the body from an opening adjacent the exposed end of the body to a terminal end adjacent the penetrating end of the body. A heat generating compound is then preferably located within the chamber whereby activation of the heat generating compound will generate ambient heat for assisting in setting and curing the adhesive compound for anchoring the body in the bore.
According to a second aspect of the present invention there is provided an anchoring member in combination with a supporting surface having a bore therein, the anchoring member comprising:
an elongate cylindrical body having a penetrating end embedded into the bore and an exposed end opposite the penetrating end which projects outward from the bore;
the exposed end being configured differently than the penetrating end;
the body having an outer surface which is at least partially threaded adjacent the exposed end; and
an adhesive compound applied between the penetrating end of the body and the surrounding bore for securing the body within the bore.
The exposed end of the body may include a raised central portion extending outward in a longitudinal direction of the body in relation to a surrounding peripheral surface including indicia thereon.
The penetrating end may further be tapered towards a leading edge projecting outward in the longitudinal direction of the body.
As described above, an annular marking about the outer surface of the body spaced between the respective ends of the body is useful for indicated a recommended depth of installation of the body into the bore. Upon installation, the annular marking is preferably aligned with the supporting surface where the bore exits the supporting surface.
Preferably, only a portion of the outer surface adjacent the exposed end is threaded with a remaining portion of the outer surface being configured for gripping within the bore.
According to a further aspect of the present invention there is provided an anchoring member for anchoring an object to a supporting surface having a bore for receiving the anchoring member therein, the anchoring member comprising:
an elongate cylindrical body having a penetrating end which is arranged to be penetrated into the bore and an exposed end opposite the penetrating end;
the body having an outer surface which is at least partially threaded adjacent the exposed end;
a heat generating chamber extending longitudinally through the body from an opening adjacent the exposed end of the body to a terminal end adjacent the penetrating end of the body;
an adhesive coating arranged to be coated about an embedded portion of the body adjacent the penetrating end; and
a heat generating compound located within the chamber;
whereby activation of the heat generating compound will generate ambient heat for assisting in setting and curing the adhesive coating for anchoring the body in the bore.
When the exposed end of the body includes a raised central portion extending outward in a longitudinal direction of the body in relation to a surrounding peripheral surface, the opening of the heat generating chamber is preferably located at the raised central portion with a cap arranged to be secured to the raised central portion for covering the opening.
The heat generating compound may be arranged to react with oxygen to produce an exothermic reaction for activation of the heat generating compound by removing the cap so as to uncover the opening of the heat generating chamber.